Double Date
by angel prototype
Summary: Short one-shot. Harukino/Shiznat. The girls go on a double date, Haruka-hilarity ensues. Gift fic for Kiyohime.


**this is for _my _Shizuru's birthday, not _the _Fujino Shizuru, so don't get in a hissy fit over it, got it?**

**aishiteru Shi-chan, hope it's to your liking**

* * *

For what seemed to be the fifth time in 10 minutes Natsuki checked the time on her cell phone. With an irritated huff she slid it back into her slacks pocket, crossing her arms over her chest in clear agitation.

"Where in the hell are they? We're already fifteen minutes late."

"I'm sure they just got caught up in traffic, Kuga-san." Yukino attempted to soothe the now pacing bluenette, smoothing the front of her summer dress. The two were patiently waiting at one of Fuka's fancier restaurants for their respective girlfriends. Said girlfriends _still_ hadn't shown up, much to Natsuki's displeasure.

"Maybe if they would've left earlier they wouldn't be caught in traffic…" the biker growled, tugging on the sleeves of her dress shirt.

As if on cue a sleek, black limousine rounded the corner, pulling up mere inches from the curb.

"About damn time!" Natsuki pushed herself from the wall and past a startled Yukino. A seemingly distraught young man fumbled out of the driver's seat and scurried to the other side of the vehicle, opening the passenger's side door. Before he could even step back from the door a mane of blonde curls popped out in an obvious rush.

"Oi, move it kid! I'm quite capable of getting out of the car on my own!" Oh Haruka, could you get any louder?

"A-ah, f-forgive me Suzushiro-san! I was merely—"

One hard look from narrowed amethyst eyes shut the stuttering teen up and he backed away from the door like a kicked puppy. Natsuki rolled her eyes while Yukino sighed.

"Haruka-chan, must you always be so—"

"Obnoxious?" Natsuki finished for the brunette with a snort.

Yukino shot the bluentte a glare.

"Ara, is my Natsuki misbehaving again?"

Teasing Kyoto-ben floated from behind the boisterous blonde as Shizuru gracefully stepped out of the limo. Natsuki's cheeks lit up with a blush as those perfect legs came into view, Shizuru dressed in a short lavender dress that came to her knees.

While Haruka spoke (also see "yell") to the teen driver Shizuru sashayed to a stunned Natsuki. "A-ah, Shizuru…"

"My Natsuki looks so handsome tonight." The brunette smiled, resting a light hand on the biker's arm. "Kannin na for being late. Haruka-san and I got held up in traffic. It seems our driver is new to Fuka."

Natsuki's blush darkened. Despite how casual their relationship had become, Natsuki still turned into a stuttering ten year old around her Kyoto girlfriend. "Mm. No worries, but we should get going. I don't want them giving our table away."

"Hai, of course. Haruka-san, Kikukawa-san?"

The couple in question turned as one, Haruka finally shoving the driver back into the limo after reassuring them they could make it to the door of the restaurant without assistance.

"I swear, teenagers these days! It's like the damn kid's star stock or something!" The blonde growled as she took Yukino by the arm.

Yukino sighed and adjusted her glasses. "Struck, Haruka-chan…"

"What?"

Natsuki groaned. "Oh my god, can we go eat _before_ the place closes?"

"Shut up you delinquent!"

"Haruka-chan!" Yukino scolded.

The blonde scowled. "Hmph…"

Natsuki smirked. "Whipped."

"_Natsuki_."

The bluenette cringed and looked over to find wine hues glaring at her. "A-ah, I was only kidding."

Haruka grinned and mouth "whipped" right back at the biker as she wrapped an arm around Yukino's waist, leading them into the restaurant.

Shizuru slid her hand from Natsuki's arm down to her hand, entwining their fingers together and giving them a gentle squeeze. "Can Natsuki behave just for one night?"

Natsuki's lips quirked into a wicked grin. "But I thought you liked it when I was bad?"

The former kaichou's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Ikezu, you know what I meant. It's my birthday and I would like for it to be a quiet one. One _without_ Haruka yelling the whole night."

The biker chuckled and ran her thumb over the top of Shizuru's hand. "Hai, hai. I promise."

Shizuru smiled and laid a soft peck on the bluenette's cheek. "Ookini."

Natsuki went ahead and held the door open for the brunette. Shizuru nodded her thanks as she stepped inside, gasping when Natsuki's hands were suddenly around her waist. "Ne, Shizuru?" The bluenette's breath tickled her ear and Shizuru felt her heart flip.

"Natsuki..?"

The biker's hands trailed painfully slow along the brunette's hips, down to rest on her backside. Shizuru's breath caught when Natsuki's nose gently nuzzled the spot behind her ear.

"I can't, however, promise that I'll be behaving later tonight. While you look _incredibly_ sexy in this dress, I can't wait to get you out of it." The girl purred.

Shizuru bit the inside of her lip, swallowing back a groan. "Natsuki…" Oh how bold her Natsuki had grown in the past year!

"Oi! If you two are done fondling each other in the vegetable our tables ready!"

Both Natsuki and Shizuru blinked out of their trance to stare at the roaring blonde.

"Vegetable?"

"Ara, I think she meant vestibule…"

* * *

**i cant seem to come up with anything really good anymore...im losing my touch**


End file.
